


Breakfast in the Making

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Morning after a mission gone hard...





	Breakfast in the Making

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).



Quiet reined in the galley, despite the occupants in there. Dani was nursing a headache from going head to head against a rogue Iktotchi using his powers against a Rebel cell.

Ahsoka, for her part, just didn't want to talk, worrying about the visions she'd been hit with while helping Dani.

Dani was deftly cutting up the meat for the meal, while Ahsoka simmered a broth with seasonings she could tolerate, waiting for the meat to be added. Vegetables were roasting away, to serve up to the crew who needed more than the protein Ahsoka craved.

"You know, my ears aren't that sensitive when I've got a headache," Dani invited. "Care to talk about what made you freeze back there?"

Ahsoka didn't even look over, just shook her head a little. "Not really, Dani. I need to think on it. And unlike some people, I don't have to think out loud."

Dani snorted indelicately. "Just so you know, I'm here." She brought over the cutting board with its bounty of freshly diced meat. "Always."

Orange hands took the board, before Ahsoka leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Maybe in time. Not today."

"I can live with that," Dani told her.


End file.
